dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Castle
In addition to customizing your hero like in any other RPG, Dragon Age Legends also gives each player a castle from which they can produce items to aid them in questing. Upgrades to the castle require gold which is received from questing or when friends use your hero in battle. Below is a list of the rooms with their upgrade costs. Expansions Expansions are empty rooms that you add to increase the size of your castle and are required for placing other rooms. Your starting castle has 3 expansions on the ground floor, 3 expansions on the 2nd floor, 1 expansion on the 3rd floor, and 3 expansions on the B1 floor. Although the building screen lists expansions as 200g, the price actually varies depending on which floor the expansion is placed on. The maximum castle size is 9 expansions wide, 7 stories above ground and 7 stories below ground (14 expansions tall). With 25 April patch, you can increase the width of your castle by 1 (repeatable 8 times) by Crown upgrading your Throne Room. * 6400g 6th floor * 3200g 5th floor * 1600g 4th floor * 800g 3rd floor * 400g 2nd floor * 200g Ground floor * 200g B1 floor * 300g B2 floor * 400g B3 floor * 500g B4 floor * 600g B5 floor (assumed: +100g/basement level) Worker room Worker room provide more workers so that players can produce more items at a time. They take up 1 expansion space. Worker rooms are non-upgradeable but the cost of each additional worker room increases. Placement of worker rooms affects their happiness which affects their productivity (time taken to produce items). Worker Rooms gain +1 happiness for wall (left or right) that is not adjacent to an Expansion room or below ground (max +2). Worker Rooms gain +1 happiness for each Tavern Level that is adjacent. It appears that the max happiness of a worker room is +10 (as April 16, 2011 using the Festival Potion (2x Happiness for 24 h) resulted in the game displaying the graphics for 10 Happiness but not the expected 16 Happiness. The game displays only the graphics for 10 Productivity but the Alchemy Lab, Apothecary, and Infirmary function with above 10 Productivity even though the graphics do not display such.) * 400g 1st room (usually bought at the end of the tutorial) * 600g 2nd room * 900g 3rd * 1200g 4th * 1500g 5th * 1800g 6th * 2100g 7th * 2400g 8th * 2700g 9th * 3000g 10th * 3300g 11th * 3600g 12th * 3900g 13th Apothecary rooms Apothecary rooms allow workers to create potions, cost 600g, and take up 2 expansions. At base lvl, they have 2 workstations. The Apothecary can produce a variety of potions but starts out only able to create regular Health Potions. Upgrading the Apothecary can either unlock another potion or increase the productivity of the Apothecary. Crown upgrading the Apothecary will add a 3rd workstation. * Acquisition: 600g * 600g lvl 2 * 900g lvl 3 * 1350g lvl 4 * 2025g lvl 5 * ????g lvl 6 * 4556g lvl 7 Alchemy lab The alchemy lab is used to create bombs, costs 800g, and takes up 2 expansions. At base lvl, it has 2 workstations and can create only Shard Bombs. Upgrading it can unlock a wide variety of bombs or increase the productivity of the Alchemy Lab. Crown upgrading the Alchemy Lab will give it a 3rd workstation. * Acquisition: 800g * 800g lvl 2 * 1200g lvl 3 * 1800g lvl 4 * 2700g lvl 5 * 4050g lvl 6 Infirmary The infirmary is where kits are produced. They cost 400g and take up 1 expansion. At base level they only have 1 workstation and can only produce regular Injury Kits. They can be upgraded to either unlock more kits or increase its productivity. Crown upgrading the Infirmary will add a 2nd workstation. * Acquisition: 400g * 400g lvl 2 * 600g lvl 3 * 900g lvl 4 * 1350 lvl 5 * 2025 lvl 6 Storehouse The storehouse is used to increase your hero's inventory by 4 spaces at base level. It costs 600g, takes up 3 expansions, and must be placed underground. You'll probably be needing one of these before you reach lvl 10. Upgrading it increases your hero's inventory up to a maximum of 21. Crown upgrading it will allow you to bring an additional item of each type into battle (6 instead of 5). These accumulate, so it is possible to stack potions if one has many storehouses with crown upgrades. * Acquisition: 600g * 600g lvl 2, +2 inventory * 900g lvl 3, +2 inventory * 1350g lvl 4, +3 inventory * 2025g lvl 5, +4 inventory * 3037g lvl 6, +6 (max) Hero room The hero room is the only room that you don't buy. It cannot be sold, takes up 1 expansion, and must be above ground. Upgrading the Hero Room increases the level cap of your hero by 10 (you're capped at lvl 10 at the start). Crown upgrading the Hero Room increases your starting mana by 1 in battle. * 1000g lvl 2 * 2000g lvl 3 * 4000g lvl 4 Throne Room The throne room allows you to unlock different rooms for your castle. It takes up 3 expansions and costs 2000g. The description doesn't mention it, but the Throne Room must also be placed above ground. The last update has added another room. There are now only 2 rooms left that can't be unlocked. The rooms that can be unlocked are in the Throne Room are the Treasury, Practice Room, Furnace, Dragon Roost, Tavern, Kennel, Great Hall, Morrigan Room, Shale Room Library, Training Room and the new Chantry. Crown upgrading the Throne Room will allow you to increase the width of your castle by 1 expansion. * 0g 1st Unlock * 3000g 2nd Unlock * 2250g 3rd Unlock * 3375g 4th unlock * ?g 5th unlock * ?g 6th unlock * 11390g 7th unlock * 17085g 8th unlock Great hall The great hall expands your guild. The Great Hall gives you automatically 4 more slots when bought, then 1 more per upgrade. Must be placed above ground. Crown upgrade gives a 10% reduction of the countdown of guild members. It takes up a block of 3*2 expansion spaces * Acquisition: 4000g * 2000g lvl 2 * 3000g lvl 3 * 4500g lvl 4 * 6750g lvl 5 Treasury The treasury lets a worker gather gold from one's friends. The time needed depends on how much gold they have put together, but it gets faster with every upgrade. Crown upgrade gives a 10% increase on the gold gathered. It takes up 2 expansion spaces. * Acquisition: 4000g * 2000g lvl 2 Furnaces Furnaces increase the productivity of adjacent workshops (corners don't count) and allows them to produce more items in a batch, not faster. As of the April 25th patch, the Furnace must be unlocked at the Throne Room before purchase. They cost 1000g each and take up 1 expansion. Upgrading the Furnace increases the shared productivity. Crown upgrading the Furnace increases the range of shared productivity by 1. * Acquisition: 1000g * 1000g lvl 2 * 2000g lvl 3 * 4000g lvl 4 * 8000 lvl 5 (max) Taverns Taverns increase the happiness of Worker Rooms that are touching them (corners don't count), cost 800g each, and take up 2 expansion spaces. As of the recent patch (update on April 25), the Tavern must be unlocked at the Throne Room before purchase. At lvl 1, a Tavern will increase the happiness of adjacent Worker Rooms by 1 level so a (-_-) room will become a =) room or a =) will become =) x2. Increased worker happiness lets your workers produce items faster. Upgrading a Tavern will increase the happiness of the Worker Rooms around it by an additional level. Crown upgrading the Tavern will increase the range of happiness bonus by 1. * Acquisition: 800g * 800g lvl 2 * 1600g lvl 3 * 2400g lvl 4 * 3200g lvl 5 * 6400g lvl 6 (max) Kennel The kennel gives you a mabari war hound you can bring into battle. It takes up 1 expansion space. Upgrading(gold or crown) will increase the war hound's statistics. * Acquisition: 750g * 750g lvl 2 * 5250 lvl 3 Practice Room This practice room entices Isabela to bring her dual blades to your cause. It takes up 3 expansion spaces. Upgrading (gold or crown) will increase Isabela's statistics. * Acquisition: 3000g * 3000g lvl 2 * 21000g lvl 3 Dragon Roost Dragons need a lot of space. Giving one space in your castle may not be wise, but will let you bring one in battle. It takes up a block of 3*2 expansion spaces. Upgrading(gold or crown) will increase the Fire Drake's statistics. * Acquisition: 5000g * 5000g lvl 2 Morrigan Room This room allows Morrigan, a Witch of the Wilds, to stay with you. It takes up 2 expansion spaces. * Acquisition: 3000g Shale Room Shale is at peace in this room. Build it to add the rock golem to your party. It takes up a block of 2*2 expansion spaces. * Acquisition: 4000g Library The library doesn't allow you to gain more mana and skill points anymore. Instead it has the same function as the Training Room and the Chantry. This mean that the Library will allow you to unlocks new skills. For warriors this is Vangaurd, mages get the Arcane skill end rogues will unlock the Assassin skill. It takes up 3 expansion spaces. It takes up a block of 2*2 expansion spaces. * Acquisition: 8000g * 8000g lvl 2 Training Room The Training Room unlocks new skills. For warriors this is Beserker, mages get the Elemental skill end rogues will unlock the Dualist skill. It takes up 3 expansion spaces. * Acquisition: 8000g * 8000g lvl 2 Chantry The Training Room unlocks new skills. For warriors this is Templar, mages get the Spirit skill end rogues will unlock the Bard skill. It takes up a block of 2*2 expansion spaces. * Acquisition: 8000g * 8000g lvl 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Age Legends